Ouverture de la 40!
by Masaa
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand Grimmjow a un nouveau codétenu?
1. Synopsis

Connu pour ses émeutes récurrentes et ses conditions de vie déplorables, le pénitencier de Détroit regorge de détenus aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Parmi eux, le chef d'une grande organisation criminelle, craint par tous les captifs, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Celui-ci était le chef d'un gang de la rue basé à Détroit dans le Michigan qui s'engageait dans diverses activités criminelles : trafic d'armes, de stupéfiants… Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas un simple prisonnier puisque qu'il ne manquait de rien dans cette prison, contrairement aux autres détenus. Il avait des relations partout où il se trouvait et on lui apportait tout ce qu'il demandait sur un plateau d'argent. Enfin, tout sauf sa liberté. Mais pour le moment cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.


	2. En fin de compte

Bonsoir, voici le premier chapitre de la fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! (J'ai quand même mis plus de deux mois pour le poster, alors qu'il est tout riquiqui! :shame:) Merci pour tous les p'tits commentaires et messages que vous m'avez envoyé, ça me fait plaisir! Et un merci aussi pour les followers et les favoriis!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ce soir là, Ichigo avait dormi par intermittence. En même temps qui pouvait dormir l'esprit tranquille le soir de son incarcération ? De plus, plusieurs cris de jouissance lui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles, rendant la situation encore plus pénible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Des filles acclamaient haut et fort, combien son codétenu était un dieu du sexe. Il se trouvait vraiment idiot, assis là, juste en face de son voisin de cellule, à observer ses prouesses au lit. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, observer une scène érotique n'était pas un de ses passe-temps favori et il n'y prenait pas du tout plaisir, pourtant il était toujours là à regarder cet homme aux cheveux bleus, s'enfilant tout ce qui procédait un trou.

_- Alors ? Ce que tu mattes te plait ? _Fit une voix enjouée.

Il eut un rire dépréciant.

_- Comme si regarder un mec au feu de l'action pouvait avoir un quelconque effet sur moi !_ Grogna-t-il à mi-voix, ignorant son début d'érection.

Il le niait peut-être mais cet homme était plutôt beau à regarder, avec cette expression d'extase sur son visage et ses gouttes de sueur qui rendaient son corps musclé luisant. Ses yeux se détachèrent lentement de Grimmjow et il se mit à inspecter sa cellule. Une cellule qui était hors du commun puisque qu'il y avait une télévision accrochée au mur, un téléphone portable posé sur une table basse, sans oublier leurs lits qui étaient étrangement confortable. Cette cellule ne ressemblait en rien aux autres cellules du pénitencier qui étaient crasseuses et minuscules. Mais alors pourquoi lui, le nouveau venu avait-il la chance d'adhérer à cette spacieuse cellule ?

En se levant, Grimmjow se rendit compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'il se levait de bonne humeur depuis qu'il était en prison. Il avait baisé toute la nuit et en plus de ça, il avait un nouveau codétenu. Pas que ça le réjouissait de jouer les nounous mais il s'avérait que taquiner le gamin était plus divertissant qu'il le pensait. Grimmjow était le boss du pénitencier de Détroit, craint par tous les captifs. De plus, il était ami avec le directeur de la prison ce qui lui facilitait vraiment les choses. Celui-ci, avait tout fait pour le faire sortir de taule, mais son dossier était tellement rempli que Barragan n'a rien pu y faire.

- _Hep, gamin ! Tu veux manger ?_ Demanda Jaggerjack en grimaçant.

- _Parce qu'en plus de ça, y'a un frigo ici_ ? Répondit Ichigo.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils.

_- Ne dis pas de conneries. On n'est pas non plus dans une chambre d'hôtel. Je te dis ça pour que tu bouges ton cul du lit et qu'on va à la cantine._

_- P'tet ! Mais moi j'ai pas envie de bouger mon cul, comme tu dis, maintenant. _Insista Ichigo

_- Bah fait comme tu veux alors, mais quand tu sortiras tout seul et qu'un des détenus te violera, ne va pas pleurer sur ton sort. _Lui dit Grimmjow, persuadé que cette dernière remarque incitera le p'tit à vouloir venir avec lui en fin de compte.

_- C'est bon, j'arrive ! _Grommela-t-il.

Ichigo était de plus en plus surpris par le comportement de Grimmjow. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison pour le couvrir de la sorte. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, alors pourquoi le prendre sous son aile ?

La cantine était déserte avec seulement deux gardes du bleuté, Grimmjow et Ichigo. D'après ce que le rouquin avait compris, personne n'était autorisé à rentrer dans la cantine quand le boss s'y aventurait. De plus, même la nourriture était beaucoup plus propre et saine que celle des autres détenus. Ichigo se trouvait vraiment chanceux et trouvait tout cela fort inquiétant. Est-que Jaggerjack attendait quelque chose de lui ? Sa bonté n'était-elle que mascarade ? Il n'en savait rien, mais pour l'instant Ichigo préféra ne pas s'en inquiéter et d'en profiter tant qu'il était encore temps.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est juste le début d'une graaaaande aventuuuuure! Hum. N'hésiter pas à donner vos avis, si c'est à ch*er, si c'est pas mal, tout est permis! Tchuuss. Masaa.


End file.
